Fallen Angel Upadły anioł
by VirginiaTin
Summary: Po chwili poczułam jego dłoń na ramieniu. Jednym ruchem przygniótł mnie swoim ciałem do ściany, dłońmi trzymał moje nadgarstki nad głową, jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka cali od mojej, czułam jego oddech i ciepło bijące od jego ciała.
1. Chapter 1

Napisane kilka dni temu po angielsku, następnie przełożone na polski. Również piosenkę przetłumaczyłam, tak aby każdy mógł zrozumieć x)

Konstruktywna krytyka mile widziana :)

Miłego czytania

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Bones', neither the "Fallen Angel" by l'ame immortelle.

"Fallen Angel" / Upadły anioł

_I found you broken on the ground (Znalazłem Cię ranną na ziemi)_

_From your mouth a bitter sound (Z twych ust gorzki dźwięk)_

_That became sweeter as I approached (Który stał się słodszy, kiedy zbliżeyłem się)_

_You in your deepest agony (do Ciebiem, w twej największej agoni)_

Gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, byłaś outsiderką. Jedyną ważną dla Ciebie rzeczą była Twoja praca i to ona była całym Twoim życiem. Nie zauważałaś niczego poza kośćmi i ciałami. Zbudowałaś mur odgradzający Cię od innych ludzi. Nikt nie mógł się zbliżyć bez Twojego pozwolenia. A dawałeś je rzadko. Angela była jedyną osobą, która je otrzymała. Lecz nawet ona nie mogła podejść zbyt blisko. Przez te wszystkie lata, ranili Cię Ci których kochałaś. Oszukiwali Cię, łamali dane Ci obietnice. Obiecałaś sobie, żę nie będziesz więcej cierpieć. Że już nikt Cię nie zrani. Powiedziałaś mi, że nie wierzysz w miłość. Sex-tak, miłość-nie. Bałaś się, ponieważ Ci których kochałaś, skrzywdzili Cię najmocniej. Zbyt głęboko, abyś mogła ponownie zaufać. Ale za tą ścianą, kryje się tylko mała, przestraszona dziewczynka. Ta, która płacze w nocy, kiedy jest sama.

_I put you up and raised you well (Przyjąłem Cię i zająłem się dobrze)_

_And more than stories ever tell ( i więcej niż mówią bajki)_

_I fell in love with you those days (zakochałem się w Tobie w ciągu tych dni)_

_And hoped that you would too (I miałem nadzieję, że ty także)_

Gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, byłaś niemiła. Myślałaś tylko o pracy. Nie rozumiałaś moich żartów, nie wiedziałaś nic o popkulturze. Nie wiedziałaś kim byli "Scully i Mulder". Zwykłaś mówić "Nie wiem co to znaczy". Nie potrafiłaś żartować, nie potrafiłaś kłamać. Nie ważne jak bardzo się starałaś. Po prostu nie potrafiłaś. Minęło trochę czasu i zaczęłaś mnie nawet lubić. Próbowałem nauczyć Cię jak dobrze się bawić, jak żartować. Pokazałem Ci filmy i oglądałem je razem z Tobą. Wszystko Ci wyjaśniałem. Po kolei. Nauczyłem Cię jeździć na łyżwach, pokazałem świat jakiego nie znałaś. Powoli, dałem Ci czas. I zaufałaś mi. Zaczęłaś widzieć we mnie przyjaciela. I ty także stałaś się moim przyjacielem. Nie byłem już tylko agentem FBI - samcem alfa. Stałem się samcem alfa, partnerem i przyjacielem. Przestałaś mówić "Nie nazywaj mnie Bones" Przywykłaś. Zaczęłaś to lubieć. Pokazałaś, że jesteś człowiekiem i masz uczucia. Nie byłaś dłużej tylko dr Brennan, pokazałaś, że jesteś także Tempie, Temprance i Bones.

_The more you've learned and grown (Rosłaś i uczyłaś się coraz więcej)_

_The less you cared for me (coraz mniej obchodziłem Cię ja)_

_But I was too blinded by my feelings (Ale byłem zaślepiony moimi uczuciami)_

_To see the dawning agony (Aby zobaczyć przyszłą mękę)_

_As soon as you could fly again (Gdy tylko mogłaś odlecieć_

_Into the open sky (W otwarte niebo)_

_You left me without any reason (Zostawiłaś mnie bez powodu)_

_Back on this world to die (Na tym świecie, bym umarł)_

Wtedy zauważyłem coś więcej. Chciałem spędzać z Tobą więcej czasu. Widzieć jak się uśmiechasz, przewracasz oczami, sprzeczas się ze mną lub drażnisz Sweets'a. Zakochałem się wtedy w Tobie i miałem nadzieję, że ty też. Ale narysowałem linię, linię której mieliśmy nie przekraczać. Szczerze powiedziawszy, bałem się Twoich uczuć. Nie wiedziałem czy czujesz to samo. Przecież powiedziałaś, że nie wierzysz w miłość. Ale nadal wierzyłem. Wierzyłem, że pewnego dnia zmienisz zdanie. Wierzyłem i czekałem.

Wkrótce przestałaś być niezręczną dr Brennan, stałaś się kobietą. Atrakcyjną kobietą, która potrafiła żartować, kiepsko, ale już potrafiła. Ale to stało się moim przekleństwem. Zaczęło z Tobą flirtować więcej mężczyzn. Ty także flirtowałaś. A ja tylko stałem i patrzyłem. Liczyłem, że to nic dla Ciebie nie znaczy, że zapomnisz o nich i znów będziemy tylko Ty i ja.

Ale pewnego dnia zauważyłem, że spędzamy mniej czasu razem, że nie widzieliśmy się od kilku dni. Zastanawiałem się dlaczego. I wtedy kupiłem dwie kawy i przyjechałem do Ciebie. Mieliśmy sprawę. Zapukałem i... i jakiś facet otworzył mi drzwi. "Kochanie, Twój przyjaciel do Ciebie." powiedział. A ty wyszłaś z sypialni. Włosy w nieładzie, w jego białej koszuli, na boso z zarumienionymi policzkami. Podziękowałaś za kawę i powiedziałaś, że za 5 minut będziesz w moim samochodzie.

Siedzę teraz w samochodzie, czekając na Ciebie. Nie wiem jak to wszystko się zdarzył mogło do tego dojść? On nie zasługuje na Ciebie. Ty zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego! Ale ja się nie poddam. Będę o Ciebie walczył. Zobaczysz.

~The End~


	2. Chapter 2

I found you broken on the ground

From your mouth a bitter sound

That became sweeter as I approached

You in your deepest agony

Kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy, trzymałam Cię na dystans. Nie pozwalałam Ci się zbliżyć, nie ufałam ludziom, a w szczególności nie ufałam zbyt pewnemu siebie agentowi FBI jakim wtedy byłeś. Wydawałeś mi się zarozumiały i głupi. Flirtowałeś z każdą napotkaną kobietą, nadużywając swojego uśmiechu, który co prawda potrafił pomóc Ci zdobyć niemalże wszystko. Kłociliśmy się wtedy często. Uwielbiałeś mi dokuczać, doskonale wiedziałeś co powiedzieć, aby najbardziej mi dokuczyć. Tylko nie zdawałeś sobie wtedy sprawy z tego, jak bardzo mnie raniłeś. Nie okazywałam tego, życie nauczyło mnie nie ujawniać swoich słabości. Jedynie w nocy, kiedy nikt nie mógł mnie zobaczyć, samotna łza wędrowała po moim policzku.

I put you up and raised you well

And more than stories ever tell

I fell in love with you those days

And hoped that you would too

Często nie rozumiałam o czym mówiłeś. Nie byłam obeznana w popkulturze. Zwykłam mówić "Nie wiem co to znaczy". A ty tłumaczyłeś mi lub dawałeś za wygraną. Ale pamiętam jak kiedyś powiedziałeś, że jesteśmy jak Scully i Mulder. Nie wiedziałam co to znaczy, ale sprawdziłam w google. Spodobało mi się twoje porównanie, jednak nie powiedziałam Ci tego. Nie wierzyłam w nie. Nigdy nie miałam takiego przyjaciela i nie myślałam, że kiedykolwiek będę go mieć.

Nie potrafiłam żartować, moje dowcipy nikogo nie śmieszyły. Dlatego też, z kośćmi rozumiałam się najlepiej. Wystarczyły suche fakty, a ludzie często nie rozumieli co do nich mówię. Nie rozumieli naukowych zwrotów. Ale Ty byłeś cierpliwy. Powoli wszystko mi tłumaczyłeś. Oglądałeś ze mną filmy, uczyłeś żartować, poprawiałeś kiedy przekręcałam powiedzenia. Uczyłeś jak rozmawiać z ludźmi tak, aby ich nie wystraszyć. Byłam jak dziecko, które uczy się życia. Poznawałam wszystko od nowa. Uczyłam się powoli, nadal się uczę. Ale ty byłeś i jesteś cierpliwy. Powoli pomagasz mi ze wszystkim czego nie rozumiem. Przestałeś być dla mnie głupim samcem alfa. Stałeś się czymś więcej. Stałeś się moim partnerem i przyjacielem. Przestałam mówić "Nie nazywaj mnie Bones", przywykłam. Zdałam sobie sprawę, że jest to tylko nasze. Ze swojej strony starałam się przestać być tylko doktor Brennan. Uczyłam się życia od nowa, zaczynałam nowe życie. Życie jako Bones.

Kiedy nie było Cię w pobliżu tęskniłam. Brakowało mi Twojego uśmiecu, żartów, dłoni na plecach... Nigdy nie wierzyłam w miłość, ale to się zmieniło. Pokochałam Cię. Jednak ty narysowałeś linię; linię której mieliśmy nie przekraczać. Bez słów się z Tobą zgodziłam. Bałam się o naszą przyjaźń, o to co z takim trudem zbudowaliśmy, o coś czego nigdy przedtem nie doświadczyłam. Ale przede wszystkim, bałam się, że nie czujesz tego co ja. Bałam się odrzucenia. Bałam się, że znów zostanę sama. Pozostawały mi jedynie marzenia.

The more you've learned and grown

The less you cared for me

But I was too blinded by my feelings

To see the dawning agony

As soon as you could fly again

Into the open sky

You left me without any reason

Back on this world to die

Z czasem co raz częściej zaczęłam wychodzić wieczorem z Angelą, czasem także z Tobą. Dawniej mężczyźni podrywali mnie, a juz po 5 minutach rozmowy uciekali. Chyba, że byli zbyt napaleni, aby zwracać uwagę na moje słowa. Lecz teraz już ich nie nudziłam. Nauczyłeś mnie tego. Nauczyłeś jak rozmawiać i zaczęłam to wykorzystywać. Wtedy pojawił się On - Mark.

Zaczęłam z Tobą spędzać mniej czasu, co raz więcej czasu poświęcałam Mark'owi. Co prawda, nie był on Tobą, ale był kimś kto mógł zaspokoić moje potrzeby. Ale nadal wierzyłam, że tylko ty możesz mi pokazać co znaczy kochać się. Wiedziałam, że nie zaznam tego z nikim innym.

Pewnego dnia rano zapukałeś do moich drzwi. Byłam naga, więc Mark zaproponował, że otworzy drzwi. Szybko ubrałam się w to, co miałam pod ręką. Nawet nie zauważyłam, że to jego koszla. Wszłam z sypialni i zobaczyłam Twoje spojrzenie. Pełne smutku, żalu i zazdrości. Potrafiłam już to rozpoznać, ale tylko u Ciebie. Doskonale znałam Twoją twarz i jej mimikę. Jednak szybko się zreflektowałeś. Powiedziałeś o sprawię i mieliśmy spotkać się w samochodzie.

Jednak boję się zejść na dół. Ja - Temprance Brennan, która nigdy nie okazywała strachu, oficjalnie oświadczam, że boję się zejść do samochodu i stanąć z Tobą twarzą w twarz. Boję się tego co możesz powiedzieć, tego co mogę powiedzieć ja. A najbardziej boję się, że nie zrobisz nic. Że zaczniesz udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku i nic sie nie zmieniło. Że będziesz udawał, że wszystko jest OK. Ale oboje doskonale wiemy, że nie jest ok, i być możde nigdy nie będzie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział 3**

W końcu, po piętnastu minutach zdobyłam się na odwagę i zeszłam na dół; bez słowa wsiadłam do samochodu i wpatrzyłam się w okno. Jakiś czas jechaliśmy w ciszy, aż w końcu Booth zdecydował się przerwać milczenie.

"Ty i ten..." zaczął niepewnie.

"Mark" podpowiedziałam.

"Mark... A więc Ty i ten Mark. Długo się znacie?" starał się brzmieć zwyczajnie, ale ton jego głosu lekko odbiegał od normalnego. Spojrzałam mu w oczy, czy naprawdę było mu wszystko tak obojętne, jak próbował udawać, że jest?

"Parę tygodni" odpowiedziałam i ponownie przeniosłam swoją uwagę na okno, kątem oka spostrzegłam, że zacisnął szczękę. Nie był zachwycony, podobnie reagował kiedy byłam z Sully'm.

"Więc jak to się stało, że do tej pory o nim nie słyszałem?" zapytał z nieznaczną nutą zranienia w głosie, z oczami skierowanymi na drogę i dłońmi mocno zaciśniętymi na kierownicy. Zastanawiałam się co mam odpowiedzieć, co mam mu powiedzieć. Że nie chciałam, aby wiedział, że Mark był czymś w rodzaju jego substytutu? Że byłam tym wszystkim zmęczona. Co miałam mu odpowiedzieć?"

"Booth, ja..." zaczęła, jednak mi przerwał.

"Okay, Bones. Rozumiem, musisz zaspokajać swoje potrzeby." tym razem słowa, ewidentnie były pełne bólu. Założył swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne i uznał rozmowę za skończoną. Chciałam mu coś powiedzieć, wyjaśnić, jednak nie wiedziałam co mogłabym zrobić, aby zrozumiał. Otworzyłam usta, jednak ponownie je zamknęłam, zdecydowałam, że lepiej nic nie mówić. Dalszą drogę przebyliśmy w milczeniu z wyraźnym napięciem pomiędzy nami. Booth zapewne powiedziałby, że napięcie było tak grube, że można by je kroić nożem, albo jakoś tak. Chyba muszę mu przyznać rację, powietrze wydawało się ciężkie i duszące. Zaraz co ja wygaduję, jak powietrze może być ciężkie i duszące? Oj, za dużo czasu z Booth'em spędzam, uśmiechnęłam się w myślach, jednak po chwili ponownie powróciła mi do głowy nasza rozmowa sprzed pięciu minut i ponownie powrócił cały smutek.

Kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce, natychmiast zajęłam się badaniem szczątek. Jednak Booth nie stał nade mną jak zawsze, nie wypytywał o szczegóły, nie irytował mnie swoimi pytaniami. Tym razem zajął się zupełnie czym innym, po przeciwnej stronie pola golfowego, obecnym miejscu zbrodni. Mówiąc szczerze, przyzwyczaiłam się już, że Booth jest zawsze obecny obok mnie, że bez przerwy słyszę jego głos. Także wtedy było nieznośnie cicho, pomimo tych wszystkich głosów jakie wirowały dookoła pola golfowego. Nie słyszałam tego jednego, tego najważniejszego głosu, który sprawiał, że uśmiech pojawiał się na mojej twarzy. Ty razem był na niej tylko profesjonalny wyraz twarzy, a praca w terenie nie była tak fascynująca, kiedy nie było go w pobliżu.

Praktycznie, przez cały dzień nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą, za wyjątkiem sytuacji, które wymagały przekazania informacji istotnych w śledztwie. W ciągu kilku następnych dni nie wiele się zmieniło, co prawda rozwiązaliśmy sprawę, jednak nadal nie rozmawialiśmy, a napięcie między nami powoli stawało się nie do wytrzymania. W końcu zdecydowałam, 'pojadę do niego wieczorem'. I tak tez zrobiłam. Punktualnie o ósmej stanęłam przed drzwiami jego mieszkania, wzięłam kilka głębokich oddechów, kilka razy rozważyłam możliwość odwrotu, aż w końcu zebrałam w sobie resztki mojej odwagi i cicho zapukałam do drzwi. Otworzył niemalże natychmiast, ubrany jedynie w niebieskie jeansy i czarny podkoszulek, który doskonale podkreślał jego perfekcyjne umięśnienie, a na twarzy był widoczny lekki, jednodniowy zarost, który sprawiał, że nogi sie pode mną uginały.

"Bones?" zapytał ze zdziwieniem i odsunął się, abym mogła wejść. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego nieśmiało. Jeszcze nigdy żaden mężczyzna nie sprawił, że czułam sie jak nastolatka, jeszcze nigdy, żaden nie sprawiał, że byłam tak zdenerwowana i nie wiedziałam co mam powiedzieć. Tylko Booth potrafił doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu.

"Booth." zaczęłam. Przyszłam tu z zamiarem powiedzenia mu prawdy, choćby nie wiem co, jednak on wszystko zepsuł, wszystkie moje zamiary ulotniły się jak kamfora, kiedy usłyszałam jego słowa.

"Nie powinnaś być teraz z Markiem. Pewnie czuje się samotny." wiedziałam, że jest zraniony, kiedy tak robił wiedziałam, że nie chce powiedzieć co tak naprawdę myśli, a mimo to zirytowałam się. Nie tak miało to wyglądać.

"Wydaje Ci się, że możesz mi mówić co mam robić? Gdzie mam być? Wyobraź sobie, że nie! Pierwotnie przyszłam tu z zamiarem wyjaśnienia Ci wszystkiego, powiedzenia prawdy, wyznania uczuć. Po raz pierwszy w życiu. Ale ty wydajesz się nie zainteresowany!" krzyknęłam i odwróciłam się na pięcie z zamiarem wyjścia. Poczułam jego dłoń na moim nadgarstku, chciał mnie zatrzymać.

"Bones..." odwróciłam się do niego z morderczym wyrazem twarzy.

"Co?" wyrzuciłam z siebie, jednocześnie próbując wyrwać moją rękę. Owszem mogłam wypróbować jeden z moich chwytów na nim, jednak byłam w stu procentach przekonana, że był na to przygotowany.

Poluzował nieco uścisk na moim nadgarstku, jednak nadal milczał. Wykorzystałam okazję, wyrwałam rękę i skierowałam się do drzwi. Jednak po chwili poczułam jego dłoń na ramieniu. Jednym ruchem przygniótł mnie swoim ciałem do ściany, dłońmi trzymał moje nadgarstki nad moją głową, jego twarz znajdowała się zaledwie kilka cali od mojej, czułam jego oddech i ciepło bijące od jego ciała. Spróbowałam wyrwać ręce, jednak trzymał je mocno, nie na tyle, aby sprawić mi bólem, ale na tyle, abym ich nie wyrwała. Spróbowałam poruszyć nogami, jednak ustawił się tak, że one również były unieruchomione. Byłam uwięziona.

"Jeśli mnie nie wypuścisz, to zacznę krzyczeć." wysyczałam.

"Proszę bardzo krzycz." odpowiedział.

Otworzyłam usta z zamiarem wydania z siebie dźwięku, jednak został on stłumiony jeszcze zanim zdołał opuścić moje gardło. Booth użył własnych ust jako tłumika, najpierw gwałtownie nimi naparł, potem jego ruchy stały się delikatniejsze. Poddałam się grze jego miękkich, słodkich warg, mój język przyłączył się do tańca. Czułam jak z każdą chwilą uścisk na moich nadgarstkach maleje, aż w końcu ustał całkowicie. Dłonie Booth'a rozpoczęły wędrówkę po moim ciele, a i ja nie pozostawałam mu dłużna. Powoli odkrywaliśmy soje ciała, kolejne części ubrań opadały na podłogę, wyznaczając naszą drogę do sypialni, w której po raz pierwszy doświadczyłam cudu, w której po raz pierwszy wyznałam miłość, w której uwierzyłam w prawdziwa miłość. W której po raz pierwszy złamałam prawa fizyki i w której po raz pierwszy stałam się jednością z Seeley'em Booth'em, . W której pokazał mi co znaczy, kochać się. W której po raz pierwszy, a na pewno nie ostatni, połączyłam się w pięknym akcie z ukochany mężczyzną, z tym którego kocham nad życie i z tym, który nigdy mnie nie zrani. Tym, do którego należę i tym, który jest mój na wieki.

_**~Koniec~**_


End file.
